The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by method's girl 82
Summary: They say falling in love is hard to do, until you fall in love with your best friend. (slash) TNA fic
1. an afternoon at the asylum

_Authors Note _Hi. Yeah, me again. This story kind of kicked me in the ass one night while I was sitting in my room watching TNA, so I figured I'd try it on y'all and see what you think. I already have chapter two done, and am going to start work on chapter three later tonight. I guess that's enough babbling for now...enjoy Heather  
  
I watched him from across the Asylum talking to AJ Styles. He was smiling and laughing and looked absolutely gorgeous. I chuckled to myself and shook my head. If anyone else heard me talking like this about my best friend they'd die. I'm not supposed to say those things about him. We share hotel rooms, insults, bruises, drinks. I knew he didn't feel the same way about me though. He had a beautiful girlfriend back in Detroit. I was just his best friend. And besides, I had a new conquest every week. I wasn't the one who on their days off was supposed to go home to a nice suburban house with the picket fence and perfect family. That was him, the family thing was his dream. I was just living the life. The life of a pro wrestler. The life we both wanted, but just wanted different backgrounds for.  
  
I stood up, realizing that it was about time to go get ready for my match. He glanced over at me now standing and parted from AJ, walking over to me.  
  
" Where ya goin'?" he asked, standing in front of me. I smiled at his tone of voice and pointed to the back. " Oh, so your not going to talk to me today, is that it?" I smile wider and nod, deciding to play his little game.  
  
" Fine, two can play this game. I just won't talk to you either." he said.  
  
" Bullshit." Frankie Kazarian sneezed from beside us. " We couldn't keep you quiet if we tried Sabin. You're too hyped up on caffeine." he said. I nodded again which promptly led to a smack from Chris, still standing in front of me.  
  
" Okay, you may have a point, but I just said I won't talk to a certain someone standing in front of me, not to anybody." he said, smiling.  
  
" Technicalities." Frankie said chuckling as he got up and made his way to the back.  
  
" Yeah, well I better go. I'll catch you later." he said. I laughed, knowing that he couldn't not talk to me.  
  
" I thought you weren't going to talk to me?"  
  
" Oh fuck off." he said smiling, stomping away. I shook my head. I stood there and just thought about how empty my life would be without him. I knew I couldn't tell him how I felt about him. Nobody could know that I, Alex Shelley was in love with my best friend Chris Sabin.  
  
_Authors note part 2_: Hello my friends out there in Internet world. I'm back after a decent sized absence. The two (actually three, if you count Frankie Kazarian) above mentioned wrestlers are all real and belong to themselves or NWA-TNA. I make no money off of them or this, so don't sue me please and I also make no claims as to their true sexual preference or anything of that nature. I highly suggest that if you don't know who these absolutely delectable men are that you go to (you'll have to copy and paste, forgive me) and click on their names, I promise (or at least hope) you won't be disappointed. TTFN heather


	2. heartbreak in the hotel

_Author's note: _Thanks for the reviews..I appreciate them greatly..here's chapter two...enjoy.  
  
I didn't see him again till I got back to the hotel that night. I walked into our hotel room and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed all alone. I looked around to make sure I hadn't just missed someone, but no one was around. Just him, looking down at the floor with something in his hands.  
  
" Hey, what's up?" I said. He just looked up at me with a tear stained face and my heart melted. I sank down onto the bed beside him and put my arm around his shoulder. " Chris, what's wrong?"  
  
" She left me for someone else." he whispered quietly. I took a deep breath and put my arm around him tighter.  
  
" I'm so sorry man. Is there anything you can do? Is there anything I can do?" I said, just wanting to make him feel better.  
  
" Nope, she's apparently been seeing this guy for almost six months." he said. " I never saw it."  
  
" It'll be okay. She wasn't good enough for you anyway." He just slightly chuckled and looked down at his left hand.  
  
" I guess I can get my money back for this then." he said, he opened his hand, revealing a small gray box.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Look." he said. I took my arm from around his shoulders and took the box out of his hand and opened it to see a diamond ring.  
  
" You were gonna propose?" I said, shocked. I never knew how close I was to loosing him forever.  
  
" Yeah, next week on our anniversary." he said. " It would have been two years." he said, taking a deep breath. I could tell that he was calming down now, and that made me feel a little better.  
  
" Have you eaten anything yet?" I asked him. He shook his head and I put my hand on his shoulder. " Why don't you go straighten yourself up and we'll go get something to eat." He looked over at me and smiled slightly.  
  
" Thanks Alex." he said.  
  
" No problem. Bros before hos man." I said, smiling back. He laughed and stood up. He looked down at his tear soaked polo shirt and shook his head again.  
  
" I'm a fuckin mess. I'll be out in ten." he said, taking a fresh shirt from his suitcase and going into the bathroom.  
  
" Take all the time you need." I said. The door latched shut and I took a deep breath. I wanted to go and tear that bitches heart out and stomp on it. I had a feeling something was going on, but I knew that if I said something, and I was wrong or worse if I was right, it would kill Chris. Plus, possibly ruin our friendship forever, and I couldn't have that. I was finally accepting the fact that I had feelings more than friendship for him, and to tear him away from me like that would kill me. I looked down at the engagement ring still in my hand and wanted to throw it out the window. She never deserved him. She treated him like shit, and he always treated her like a fuckin princess. She and I actually got into an argument last month about something she said about Chris behind his back that got back to me. I confronted her about it and she tried to deny it. She could have talked till she was blue in the face and I still wouldn't have believed her.  
  
I stood up and put the ring in Chris' suitcase. Maybe we could do something constructive with the money he gets back from it. Like hire a hit man to kill her and the new man she's with. No, now I'm just being irrational. This just means that I get Chris all to myself now. Maybe now I can grow the balls to tell him how I feel. On second thought, no. I better not do that. Maybe someday, but not now, not after what he just went though tonight.  
  
I hear the door open and Chris walks out with his clean shirt on and composed. He looks amazing without even trying.  
  
" Okay, I think I'm ready." he says, grabbing his wallet out of his bag, throwing the other shirt on top, not even acknowledging the ring box in his suitcase.  
  
" Okay, let's go." I say, getting up. We start walking out the door and he stops.  
  
" Alex." he says. I turn and look at him.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Thank you. I'm serious." he says. I smile at him and playfully push his shoulder, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
" Don't mention it. I was just helping a friend through a tough time." I say.  
  
" I appreciate it though."  
  
" Eh, like I said, it's okay." I said. I begin walking through the door and he follows. Little does he know how much he means to me, and how I would do anything at all to help him. Anything. 


End file.
